Mario Bros (Luigi's Story)
by LawlessStarling21
Summary: Luigi is restless, and wants to get out on his own, what will happen to him? who will he meet?
1. Chapter 1

Mario Bros. Luigi's Story

Chapter 1: The Argument

By: LawlessStarling (Jewel)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters, places, etc. I own this story, and I've decided that it's Luigi's turn to be the hero. Enjoy!

Luigi sighed as the sunlight played on his face as he was reclining in his green chair. Mario was also in the room, reading in his red mushroom-top beanbag and occasionally his phone would vibrate, playing his theme song. That usually meant Princess Peach was texting him. Luigi sighed again, suddenly sad and jealous that Mario had a girlfriend that just "happened" to be a princess. Luigi was also tired of living with Mario in the red-spotted mushroom house. With those thoughts on his mind, Luigi got up and slowly paced the round room. After watching him for a while, Mario commented almost concerned.

"Your going to wear a hole right through that floor and into the basement, what's on your mind Luigi?" Luigi stopped and looked at the curious expression on his younger brother's face.

"I'm tired of living here with you, you always go on adventures and I seldom go with you." Mario's phone vibrated, and Mario reached to reply.

"Don't you dare reply to her." Luigi warned. Mario ignored his threat and replied. Luigi fumed, Mario wasn't listening to him! After Mario put his phone away and looked up at Luigi lazily.

"Sorry bro, it was really important." Mario said excusively.

"Bro, I'm trying to talk to yo-" Luigi was interrupted by Mario's phone vibrating and ringing as someone called his cell. Mario answered without hesitation.

"Hello?" Mario listened for a second

"What?!" he exclaimed, sitting up abruptly.

"OK." he said hanging up.

"Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser again." Mario said getting up and running around starting to pack his backpack with 1-up mushrooms.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled, his eyes blazing. Mario looked at him, frowning.

"What? I have to save her."

"Your not listening to me!"

"Its not always about you Luigi!" Mario fired back.

Luigi had enough.

"No, Its always about you! Your always getting all the glory and praise, and I'm nothing but your scared, lame, older brother!"

Mario tried to interrupt, a look of realization and a touch of fear in his eyes. He had never heard his older brother yell before.

"No! this is MY turn to talk, its MY turn to be a hero! So I'm leaving!" he barged out the door and started walking away. Mario stood in shock and watched in surprise as Luigi slowly walked back in.

"I need to get my stuff first." he said sheepishly, blushing a soft pink. Then rummaged around and finally found his brown backpack. An awkward silence filled the room as the two brothers milled about the house, gathering various supplies for their separate journeys. Finally Mario broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way. Your right, I have been self-centered." he gave his older brother a hug.

"I don't want to leave this house without apologizing."

Luigi smiled.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but you weren't paying attention to me."

Mario scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"So I guess this is a bad time to ask for your blessing?" Mario asked sheepishly. Luigi raised an eyebrow.

"My blessing?" Mario looked down and held his hands behind his back, looking like a shamed child.

"I was texting and calling Peach so much, because I was going to ask her to marry me, before Bowser kidnapped her," Mario looked up at Luigi seriously. "but I wont ask if I don't have your blessing."

Luigi smiled. Mario was going to tie the knot after all! As he silently rejoiced, Luigi cleared his throat. Mario looked up hopefully.

"Nothing in the world would make me happier Mario, of course you may have my blessing." Mario grinned as wide as he could under his thick mustache. Luigi was surprised with another hug, then Mario went back to quickly packing mushrooms into his already stuffed backpack.

"I'd better go save her first."

Luigi laughed as he went downstairs to the basement where they kept the rare red-violet 5-up mushrooms. The basement was so packed with both 5 and 1-up mushrooms that after Luigi packed his bag to the brim, where it was splitting at the seams, he had barely made a dent. Mario was waiting at the top of the steps, leaning against the wall. It was an awkward goodbye, both knowing that they would have to split ways, not knowing if they would see each other again.

"Go save peach." Luigi said.

"I wish you the best of luck out there." Mario said. They walked out the door and down the road together till they got to a fork in the road. They split ways, both going on their own journeys.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I've been working hard for this second chapter, and its finally finished, I hope you enjoy it, and remember please no flaming, but feel free to correct me on any of my mistakes (if there are any) and ill try to edit as soon as I can.

Enjoy,

Sweet Nightmares,

LawlessStarling

Luigi's Story

Chapter 2

The Forest

As Luigi continued along the road he chose, he came across another fork in the road, one road led away and looped around back toward the castle. The other road, however, was more malevolent looking, with creaky dead-looking trees bending their branches over the road, making it look like a dark tunnel. This road, unlike the other, didn't loop back, but led off through the forest to the unknown beyond. The stories said that there were ghosts wandering around in the dark forest.

Luigi was terrified by ghosts. Luigi wished with all his might that Mario was with him, but sadly he couldn't appear out of no where, and Peach needed to be saved. So Luigi set out on his own, praying that this wouldn't be the last of the green plumber, Luigi.

Luigi was wandering through the dark forest, mist was coming up and floating over the ground, making it hard for him to see where he stepped. He could hear a small waterfall trickling into a pond nearby, the spawner of the fog. Ghosts screeched in the distance.

Luigi shivered, and stumbled, tripping over a root, and falling on a bunch of dry sticks. The crash echoing in the distance. Luigi froze as the ghosts' screeching ceased. Luigi knew he had to move away from the crude trap, but the thought of ghosts scared him stiff. Surprisingly Luigi could hear the ghosts racing over the ground to where Luigi tripped. Luigi's fight or flight instincts kicked in and he ran away as quietly as he could. The ghosts were right on his heels. They stopped at the trap and yowled in frustration.

Luigi started to get confident that he could sneak away without being seen. He quietly stepped back, but when he eased his heel down, he slipped of a branch, crashing down again, the ghosts whipped around to the sound, and came flying over, Luigi had just enough time to scramble up back on his feet, and run like a crazy man with his arms waving up in the air, screaming. The ghosts screamed after him.

Luigi was barely aware that he was running further down the path, away from Peach's familiar castle. Luigi's head whipped back and forth, searching for an escape.

The ghosts' arms reached for him, and Luigi could feel their breath on his neck. His muscles were tiring, when suddenly he saw a small opening between the trees. He slipped through, the thorns tearing at his clothes and skin. The ghosts' arms were nearly torn off by the force that they flew into the brambles and tried to reach Luigi, when they couldn't, they yowled again, and flew back and forth, guarding the entrance.

Tired, and bleeding, Luigi got up and slowly explored his surroundings. It looked like a road used to run this way, many years ago, but the plants and trees had reclaimed it. There was light at the far end of the clearing, and Luigi stumbled toward it hopefully, and once he got there, disappointment filled him.

There was a spacing between the tall trees' branches, letting the light in. There, nearly hidden underneath some weeds and ferns, was an old rusty, green warp pipe. Since there was no turning back, the bleeding Luigi hopped in and was warped to an unknown place.


End file.
